


总裁每天都在发糖20

by ymlyml



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymlyml/pseuds/ymlyml





	总裁每天都在发糖20

话还没说完，他的怀里扑进来一个柔软的身体，沈暮靠在他胸前，双臂环着他的腰，又仰起脸，主动亲吻他的嘴唇，青涩地撬开他的口往里探，却因没有技巧，显得笨拙而又着急。

厉衡无奈，将沈暮推开一些，抚摸他的脸颊：“小傻子，接吻不是这样吻的。”

说完，他低下头，身体力行地教他什么叫做接吻。沈暮闭上眼，感受着厉衡循循善诱的教导，似乎有什么火花在两人的胸口爆燃，让他们欲罢不能。

一吻结束，厉衡身下某处也难受得快要爆炸，他正要去浴室解决，却被沈暮拉住，只见沈暮低着头，红晕从耳垂一路到脸颊，半晌他极小声地道：“我可以用手。”

厉衡倏地瞪大双眼：！！！


End file.
